What are you smiling at?
by Ilmare-Ilse
Summary: Small ficlet based on a promo for Season 2 - Some spoilers for the first episode, Steve being reckless and an unhappy Danny.


A/N: Just in case, this story was inspired by a promo for Season 2, so it has some spoilers for the first episode of season 2. Be warned.

Second, I know I should be writing another chappie of Life is Pain, but this thing wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is… I'm still working on LiP, so I hope to have a new chapter soon..

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling at?" Danny really couldn't understand Steve's grin.<p>

"Err… You! You actually look worse than I do." Was Steve's answer.

Danny didn't really know what to do with that. Yes, he was feeling like shit. He had good reason to, but right now, he didn't need his damn partner to point it out to him, so he chose to ignore his comment and get back to business.

Steve was a little disappointed that Danny hadn't started ranting, but they had more important things to talk about.

* * *

><p>"Breaking out of jail? Taking out a cop? What's the matter with you?" Danny was moving towards Steve with a thunderous expression on his face. This was not merely a rant, Danny was really pissed.<p>

Steve looked at him confused. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why am I yelling at you? You self-centered son of a bitch! Did you ever take a fucking minute to think that you actions screw us up along with you? You egotistical mother-" Danny lunged for Steve, ready to pummel him into the ground.

Apparently Chin already knew that Danny was nearing the end of his rope, because he managed to restrain the detective before he made Steve any lasting damage. "Alright Danny, that's enough, let's go get some air." While Chin led Danny outside, Steve attempted to follow, but was stopped by a familiar face that he was not expecting to find here. "Captain?"

* * *

><p>A few days later Steve was back at HQ. Legally, that is. His team had found evidence enough to drop the charges against him for the murders of Pat Jameson and Laura Hills, and the new appointed Governor was reinstating Five-0.<p>

Kono was still suspended, but she had helped in any way she could. Danny had played an important part on getting enough evidence for Steve's case, but other than discussing matters related to the case, he hadn't shared more than a couple of words with Steve since that day at the Hotel.

Steve was hoping to talk to his partner over some beers, but apparently he was too late. Danny had slipped away while the others were congratulating each other in Steve's office. He turned around to find Chin studying him. "There are some things you need to know, brah…"

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting at the sofa bed on his apartment, head in his hands. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the light when he got there, his only focus on trying to reach Rachel on the phone and hope that the good news would convince her to come back.<p>

Unfortunately for Danny, in Rachel's opinion, the fact that the mess with McGarret was cleared up didn't change the fact that Danny had chosen his work over his family once again.

The best he managed to get out of her was that her and Grace would fly to England for a couple of weeks, she would take some time to decide where she would like to live from now on and she would let him know the result in due time.

He remembered telling Steve that if he ever lost Grace, he had no reason to stay in Hawaii. He would be all alone. The sad part was that now even if he went back to Jersey, he would still be all alone. He had lost his family, and he couldn't see a way to get them back.

A knock on his door distracted him from his cheerful thoughts, but he didn't have the energy or the disposition to receive any visitors. Danny hoped that ignoring a second knock on the door would do the trick, since whoever it was didn't knock again, but was proved wrong when a couple of minutes later his front door opened and a familiar figure entered. "Danny?"

Danny lifted his head tiredly to glare at his partner. "Does the fact that I refused to open the door after you knocked twice gave you any indication that I wanted company tonight?"

Steve flicked the light switch, illuminating the small apartment. He studied Danny for a minute and sat down across from him on an armchair. He looked nervous about something. "Danny… Chin told me about Rachel and Grace… Why didn't you say something, man?"

Danny lifted his bloodshot eyes to his partner. "And when do you suppose I should have shared that piece of information? During one of my visits while you were locked in solitary? Or maybe while you were breaking out of jail! I could have easily done it while we were scrambling to get enough evidence to keep you from getting locked up again!" It would have come out as one of Danny's usual rants, but for the defeated look in his eyes and the sad tone of his voice.

Steve leaned forward, trying to catch his friend's attention. "Danny… I'm so sorry… I'm sure there must be something we can do… You should go to Jersey…"

Danny snorted. "There's nothing to be done… She already made up her mind… It… It's over…" He chocked out, a few tears escaping his eyes. He rubbed his eyes angrily, passing a hand down his face and finally looked at Steve. "Shit… Listen man, I'm sorry about what I said the other day… I made my own choices and I shouldn't have implied that any of this was your fault. I made my bed and now I just have to lay on it…"

Steve reached out and out his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, you don't have to do this alone… we're ohana, remember?"

Danny shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand. "Don't have one anymore… lost them…" He tried and failed to stifle a sob.

Steve pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him somehow. "Shit, Danny… We're family… We'll find a way to get them back, I promise."

Danny held onto his friend like a lifeline. He hadn't given himself the time to grieve for the breaking of his family, but he couldn't fight it anymore. The exhaustion of the last two weeks was making itself known as well, so he was starting to lean more heavily on Steve. Steve noticed it as well… "Danny, when was the last time you had a full night of sleep?"

Danny had calmed down some and at Steve's question he shrugged weakly. "Pro'lly 'bout the same time as you."

Steve chuckled, helping Danny up from the sofa and sitting him on the armchair he was using before. "Then it's too long." He unfolded the sofa bed, straightening the sheets so Danny could lie down. "I can't believe you've been sleeping in this thing for almost two years."

With the help of Steve, Danny settled in his bed with a groan. He looked at Steve tiredly. "Are you going to stay there all night?"

Steve smiled. "Well, I thought I'd grab a beer and check if there's a game on TV…"

Danny wouldn't readily admit it, but the fact that he wouldn't be alone in his small apartment helped him to finally relax and allow himself to sleep. "Don't finish off all the beer, you Neanderthal…" He couldn't help to try to have the last word though.

Steve grinned. "Don't worry, Danny… I'll leave one for you."

With a roll of his eyes, Danny finally settled as comfortably as possible and let sleep claim him.

Steve looked at one of the many photos of Grace that Danny kept around his place, hoping that they could find a way to get Danny's family back. To get their family back.

* * *

><p>The end…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading... I got this idea from the first dialogue from the promo, and the reasons behind Danny looking worse than Steve... Besides poor Danny doesnt get hugged eough imo...

So there... I hope to see you around!


End file.
